Card Dark Captor
by Kalicia
Summary: Le suite du manga de CC Sakura, après le volume 12, lorsque Shaolan revient de Chine, et retrouve Sakura Au Japon. Ils se passent des phénomènes étranges, depuis quelques temps, et les cartes sont devenues très bizarre... [corrigé]
1. Prologue

**Card dark captor: **

Prologue:

Cela faisait un mois que Shaolan était revenu de Chine, et Sakura était très heureuse de le revoir. Tout se passait tellement bien entre eux...

OooOooO

_La nuit, une jeune silhouette apparaissait au clair de lune, sur un lampadaire, le sourire au lèvre :_

«_La chasse ne fait que commencer, tu n'es pas d'accord, __Fei Wang Reed ?_»

OooOooO

_A suivre ..._

OooOoooOoooOooO


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !!

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Merci lovelovemanga pour ta jolie review et pour avoir corrigé mes fautes, que j'ai au passage corrigé, désolé pour ça ! Mais je pense que je n'avais pas enregistré le bon document, car j'avais mis une semaine et pas un mois dans l'histoire, et j'avais déjà corrigé ces fautes. Mais bon tan-pis.

Sinon, voilà la suite et tout appartient à Clamp, je signale au passage que je compte utiliser les personnages de Clamp tiré des autres mangas comme exemple des personnages de TRC, X et d'autres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OooOooO

* * *

**Card dark captor :**

Chapitre 1 :

« Kyaaaa » Cria une adolescente dans sa chambre faisait trembler toute la maison. «Je vais être en retard !»

Elle se levait et s'habillait rapidement.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, et je suis la Maîtresse des Cartes de Clow qui sont devenus des Cartes de Sakura. Cela fait un bon bout de temps.  
Une sorte d'animal en peluche se réveillait par les cries de Sakura.

« Décidemment tu ne changeras jamais Sakura ! » Dit soudain l'animal en peluche.  
Sakura : «Je t'ai rien demandé Kéro-chan !»

Lui c'est Kéro-chan, vous vous en souvenez. Je suis sûr que oui, il est un des gardiens des Cartes que j'ai en ma possession. Mais malheureusement, son comportement n'a toujours pas changé.

OooOooO

Sakura descendait très vite les escaliers.

Sakura : «Ohayo !» Bonjour

Voix : «Tiens le monstre s'est réveillé !»

Sakura : «Je ne suis pas un monstre !» Criait-elle en levant ses poings en la direction de la voix.

Ce garçon insignifiant n'est autre que mon grand frère, Touya. Et juste parce que je ne fais pas encore sa taille, je ne peux toujours pas me battre contre lui. Ca m'énerve, mais rien que de penser que j'ai ma Carte de la Taille, je sais que je pourrai toujours l'écraser comme je le souhaite.

Touya : «Le son de ta voix ressemble à une casserole.»

En appuyant ses dire il posa, comme à son habitude sa tasse de café sur la tête de Sakura qui essayait de l'atteindre.

Grr, ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

Voix : «Ohayo ! Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux en pleine forme !» Dit un homme avec un plateau à la main tout sourire.

Sakura : «Ohayo ! »

Lui c'est mon père, Il est enseignant en l'archéologie à l'université. Et je l'adore !!  
Sakura se retourna vers une photo de femme et lui dit avec un doux sourire.

Sakura : « Ohayo ! »

Touya : « Eh le monstre ! »

Sakura : « Grrr ! » Elle lui montra ses poings, mais son frère nullement intimidé continua.

Touya : « Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon tu risques d'être encore en retard ! »

Sakura se rendait compte de l'heure avec horreur et vit qu'elle était en retard, elle se dépêcha donc de manger et partait en direction de l'école en courant.

OooOooO

Sur le chemin elle se cognait contre une jeune fille de son âge, et s'excusait plusieurs fois et s'en allait quand l'inconnu lui assurait que tout allait bien.  
Soudain, Sakura eut un sentiment de déjà vu...

OooOooO

_A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre Retapé ^^

* * *

Salut tout le monde, voilà le second Chapitre. Je sais que j'ai fait vite et c'est une occasion qui va devenir rare plus tard, mais là j'ai été inspiré. L'histoire avance doucement, mais c'est pour bien préparé la suite, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçut de voir que ça va un peu lentement, mais le prochain je promets de mettre un peu d'animation.

Sinon, comme d'habitude, tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Card dark captor:**

Chapitre 2 : En classe

Sakura : « Ohayo ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la classe.

La classe : « Ohayo Sakura ! »

Voix: « Ohayo Sakura-chan! »

Sakura: « Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! »

Elle c'est Tomoyo-chan et elle est ma meilleure amie. Sa mère dirige une grande compagnie.

Tomoyo: « Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Le professeur entra ensuite en même temps qu'un jeune garçon. Il s'arrêtait à la hauteur de Sakura.

Le jeune homme : « Ohayo Sakura ! » Disait-il en souriant.

Sakura : « Ohayo Shaolan-kun ! » Répondait-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Shaolan : « Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! » continuait-il en se retournant vers elle.

Tomoyo : « Ohayo Li-kun !» Répondait-elle. « Mais dis-moi, pourquoi arrives-tu en retard ? »

Shaolan : « J'ai eu un coup de fil de ma mère »

Sakura : « Pourquoi ? » Demandait-elle inquiète.

La dernière fois que sa mère lui avait, Shaoran devait retourner en Chine. Avant qu'il ne réponde, le professeur réclama le silence.

Lui c'est Shaolan-kun, au début on était des rivaux à causes de la chasse des Cartes de Clow, puis on est devenu ami jusqu'à ce que l'on soit ensemble et cela avant son retour en Chine. Oui Shaolan est la personne que j'aime.

Professeur : « Ohayo mina ! Ouvrez vos livres de biologie page 12… »

Lui c'est notre professeur de sciences. Il est un peu bizarre, et il n'arrête pas de draguer les filles. Il s'appelle Fye-sensei.

Le cours continua ainsi…

**OooOooO**

Shaolan, s'asseyait à sa place habituel, juste derrière Sakura qui était à gauche de Tomoyo-chan et à droite de la fenêtre.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était revenu de Chine et que lui est Sakura était ensemble.

OooOooO

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan se retrouvaient ensemble dans un petit coin pour manger ensemble.

Sakura regardait son bento avec un regard inquiet.

Tomoyo : « qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan ? »

Sakura sursauta de surprise et faillit renversé son déjeuner.

Shaolan : « Sakura ? »

Sakura : « Dit, Shaolan-kun, pourquoi ta mère t'a appelé ce matin ? » Elle avait avec un air inquiet.

Shaolan : « Elle voulait juste me prévenir de faire attention à moi. » Répondait-il les sourcils froncés.

Sakura : « Alors, tu ne comptes pas repartir en Chine, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionnait-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Tu vas rester ici ? »

Shaolan fût d'abord surpris, puis il sourit en caressant la joue de Sakura.

Shaolan : « Bien sûr que non, je t'ai dit que j'avais finit ce que j'avais à faire en Chine. je n'ai plus besoin de partir Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sakura : « Vraiment ? » Insistait-elle attrapant au passage la main de Shaolan pour la serrer dans ses mains.

Shaolan : « Vraiment ! » Confirmait-il.

Sakura soupira et portait la main de Shaolan vers sa joue, « Je suis tellement contente ! »

Shaolan sourit, puis après un moment, les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant de se tourner vers Tomoyo qui les regardait avec un doux sourire. Elle était resté discrète, ne voulant pas les déranger.

Shaoran et Sakura rougirent fortement et se séparèrent brusquement en évitant de se regarder l'un l'autre.

Tomoyo : « Zut, si seulement j'avais pris ma caméra ! » Dit-elle abattu. « Vous étiez tellement mignon ! »

Sakura : « Heu… Eh bien... Huu » Bégayait-elle gênée, et encore rouge.

Shaolan : « Et si on mangeait… » Disait-il pour changer de conversation.

**OooOooO**

_A suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Card dark captor**

Chapitre 3 : le professeur de biologie

Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo avaient finit de déjeuner. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cours de sport.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que Fye-sensei un peu bizarre ? » Commenta Tomoyo, pour changer de sujet.

« Ha bon, tu trouves ? » Sakura fut un peu étonné, elle trouvait leur professeur très sympathique « Moi je pense qu'il est assez gentil et très marrant pour un sensei ! »

« Un conseil les filles, ne vous approchez pas trop de lui ! » Prévint Shaolan. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance ... »

OOoOO (Flash-back) OOoOO

Plus tôt dans la matiné pour leur premier cours de biologie.

OOoOO

« Ohayo minna-san ! » dit le professeur de biologie, Fye-sensei.

« Ohayo gozaïmas Fye-sensei ! » Répondit la classe en un coeur.

« Ouvrez vos livres de biologie page 12 s'il vous plait ! » Ordonna-t-il gentiment tout en jouant avec son stylo.

« Haaaai ! » Nouvelle réponse en coeur de la classe.

Alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs livres, le professeur s'approcha de Sakura et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux pendant à peu près 5 minutes.

Sakura était un peu perdu. Shaolan était un peu enervé et serra les poings. Sentant des yeux fixés sur lui, Fye-sensei se retourna et regarda la classe qui l'observait sans rien comprendre, tout comme Sakura, qui se sentait un peu perdue.

« Vous vous êtes trompé de livre Sakura-chan ! » Dit enfin Fye-sensei en se tourna vers Sakura toujours en souriant.

« Heeeee ! Vraiment ? » S'écria Sakura en regardant la couverture. « Ha ? C'est vrai, j'ai pris le livre d'Histoire ! » Puis s'adressant toute rouge à Fye-sensei : « Désolé sensei ! Je l'ai confondu avec mon autre livre »

Il acquissa deux fois d'un air faussement sérieux.

« Eh bien si tu n'as pas ton livre, je pense que tu vas devoir partager un livre avec quelqu'un ! » Il n'avait pas l'air en colère au contraire, il semblait compréhensif.

Sakura aussi acquissa et se tourna vers Tomoyo...

« Heu eh bien Tomo- » Commença-t-elle.

« Je sais, pourquoi pas avec Shaolan-kun ? » coupa Fye-sensei comme s'il avait eu un éclair de génie et en claquant des doigts.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! » S'écrièrent Sakura et Shaolan en même temps complètement rouge.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fit-il surpris. « Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il. « Mon choix ne vous convient-ils pas ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un air triste.

« Qu'est-ce ... » Commença Shaolan.

« Si, ça nous va parfaitement ! » Cria Sakura de manière déterminée. Pour une quelconque raison, elle n'aimait l'idée qu'il soit triste.

« Mais ... Sakura... » commença Shaolan hésitant et toujours rouge.

« Parfait ! » Fit Fye-sensei avec un grand sourire complètement planifié.

OoooooO (Retour au présent) OoooooO

« A la fin du cours vous étiez si mignon côte à côte ! » Dit Tomoyo avec le grand sourire.

« Tomoyo-chan ! » S'exclama Sakura rouge.

« C'est vraiment dommage ! Si seulement les camescopes était autorisés en classe, cela aurait fait un très beau film ! » Finit par dire Tomoyo l'air déçu.

« Tomoyo-chan... » Soupira Sakura (on peut voire une goute d'eau derrière sa tête).

Shaolan regarda les deux filles en souriant. Elles n'avaient pas changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu.

« En tout cas, je trouve que Fye-sensei est vraiment très drôle ! » Avoua Tomoyo.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Tomoyo-chan ! » Dit Sakura.

« Dites vous n'avez pas ... » Commença Shaolan en se tournant vers elles, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Oui quoi ? » Répondit Sakura.

Il la regarda, elle avait l'air si innocente qu'il décida de ne pas l'inquiéter avec le fait qu'il trouvait cela bizarre que Fye-sensei connaissait déjà leur noms alors qu'ils n'avaient fait l'appel qu'en milieu du cours.

« Non. Non ce n'est rien. » Finit-il par dire en secouant la tête.

Sakura et Tomoyo se regardaient interrogatives. Ils étaient arrivés devant le gymnase où ils avaient cours de sport.

« C'est partie pour le cours de sport ! » S'exclama un élève de leur classe devant eux.

OOoOO

_A suivre _

oooOooo

_Désolé pour le retard !_

_Merci à Laura anonyme et loveitachi (ainsi que lovelovemanga) pour vos reviews !_


	5. Chapter 4

**Card Dard Sakura**

Chapitre 5 : le professeur de Sport : Kurogane-sensei (a)

« Ohayo gozaimas ! » Commença le professeur de sport Kurogane-sensei.

« Ohayo Kuorogane-sensei ! » Répondit toute la classe.

« Aujourd'hui on va commencer par l'athlétisme ! » Dit-il rapidement après avoir fait l'appel.

« Hai ! » Répondit encore une fois la classe étonné par le comportement rapide de toute la classe. Kurogane-sensei parraissait strict avec ses yeux d'aigle !« Bien vous allez commencer par vous échauffer en faisant quatre tours de piste ! »

« Heeeeeeeeeeee ! » Scanda toute la classe. « quatre tours !? » (OO)

« Un problème ! » Demanda-t-il avec un ton cassant et les yeux toujours aussi strict.

« Non Kurogane-sensei ! » Répondit toute la classe les larmes aux yeux. (TT_TT)

« Allez, c'est partie ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Hai ! » Cria toute la classe à contre coeur.

A la fin de l'échauffement tous les élèves étaient épuisés, sauf Sakura et Shaolan et deux autres élèves qui étaient assez doués en sport.

« Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort pour le premier cours ? » Se demanda Kurogane-sensei en voyant l'air fatigué des élè ne cesser de fixer le professeur de sport, intrigué par son aura.

« Shaolan-kun ? » Appela Sakura.

« Hein ? » Répondit-il automatiquement avant de la regarder. « Oui qu'y a-il ? »

Cela faisait un moment que Shaolan regardait Kurogane-sensei. Sakura sentait bien qu'il était différent des autres, tout comme Fye-sensei. Cependant ils ne semblaient maléfiques, au contraire, elle les trouvait très sympathiques. Mais si Shaolan se méfiait, peut-être qu'elle devrait en faire autant. Mais Shaolan la regardait avec un regard bienveillant.

« Non ce n'est rien ! » Finit-elle par dire. Peut-être que je m'en fait trop. pensa-t-elle.

« Bon passons à la suite. » Dit Kurogane-sensei.

« Heeeeeeeeeee ! » Nouveau crie de toute la classe. "Encore".

« Mais sensei... »

« Quoi ! » Répondit-il avec un regard dur les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« ! » Regard effrayé de la classe à l'intention de Kurogane sensei. D'autres avaient les larmes aux yeux, résignés.

« Bon, ceux qui pense pouvoir faire deux fois un 200 mètres, faites-le, compris ! » Soupira-t-il. "Aujourd'hui on ira doucement, vous avez de la chance ! "

« Haaaai, Kurogane-sensei ! » Répondit les élèves de la classe avec des larmes de joies cette fois-ci car plus de la moitié ne pouvait plus se lever.

« Pour ceux qui vont courir, ne forcer pas trop ! » Ajouta le sensei.

« Finalement Kurogane sensei n'est pas aussi dure, n'est pas Sakura-chan ? » Remarqua Tomoyo.

« Ha... Hai ! » Répondit Sakura en lui faisant un sourire. « C'est vrai ! »

Shaolan ne dit rien, il se contenta de fermer les yeux en acquissant.

« Faisons de notre mieux Sakura-chan ! » Dit alors Tomoyo en serrant les mains devant elle pour se donner du courage.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan ! "

Shaolan se contenta de sourire.

Les filles se mettaient en place pour le départ et commencèrent à courir. Au deuxième tour Tomoyo commençait à sentir un douleur au pied et trébucha se tordant la cheville en passant.

« Tomoyo-chan ! » Cria Sakura apeuré. Le crie alerta tous les élèves et Kurogane-sensei. Sakura s'agenouilla près de sa meilleure amie.

« Tomoyo-chan ! » Répéta Sakura inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien. » Dit-elle en se relevant. Mais elle retomba tout de suite, rattraper de justesse par Kurogane-sensei.

« Tomoyo-chan ! » S'écria Sakura en commençant à pleurer. « Est-ce que sa va ? »

« Je vous avez dit de ne pas trop forcer ! » Gronda Kurogane-sensei en la portant. « Je vais vous raccompagner à l'infirmerie. »

« Je veux venir Sensei ! » Dit Sakura déterminé. Tomoyo regarda Sakura avec douceur.« Sa va aller Sakura-chan , je me suis juste fais mal à la cheville ! »

« Mais ... » Commença-t-elle.

« Tout vas bien aller, je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. » Répondit Kurogane-sensei.

« Je comprend ! » Finit par dire Sakura en fermant les yeux.

« Le cours est finit pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous changer ! » S'exclama Kurogane-sensei à toute la classe en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, les mains joints près du coeur, Sakura regardait Tomoyo séloigner vers l'infirmerie avec Kurokane-sensei.

« Ca va aller Sakura ! » Dit Shaolan d'un ton apaisant, en posant l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Sakura. « Elle n'a rien de très grave, mais si tu veux on ira la voir une fois qu'on se sera changer ? »

Sakura acquiesça de la tête les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci Shaolan-kun ! » Dit-elle.

A la l'infrimerie.

« Merci Kurogane-sensei ! » Dit Tomoyo avant que le prof ne s'en aille lorsqu'il l'a déposé sur un des lits et informait l'infirmière de la situation. Il s'arrêta devant la porte avant de partir.

« Désolé ! » Finit-il par dire.

« Pardon ? » Dit-elle surprise. "Mais, pourquoi..."

« Désolé, c'est par ce que je vous ai forcé à courir dès le premier jour...» Coupa Kurogane.

« Pas du tout ! » Répondit-elle. "Je n'étais tout bonnement pas concentré"

« A quoi ? »

« Eh bien je pensais à la confection d'une tenue et au moment où une idée m'est venue je n'ai as fait attention à où je mettais les pieds.»

"Ha ?" S'exclama Kurogane ahuri, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Merci pour avoir réconforté Sakura-chan, et merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici. »

Il se tourna complètement vers elle. Et elle le regardait avec un sourire embarrassé.

« La prochaine fois concentrer vous plus sur le cours et un peu moins à vos activité extra-scolaires.» dit-il en sortant pour de bon cette fois-ci.

"C'est compris ! Encore merci " Répliqua Tomoyo le sourire aux lèvres.

OOoOO

_A suivre..._

_OooOooO_

Merci à toi SiaAhn Sacham pour ta review !

Continuez de lire et à reviewez !

kiss kiss

_A la prochaine_


	6. Chapter 5

**Card Dard Sakura**

Chapitre 6 : La visite

Après s'être changer en vitesse, Sakura, récupéra les affairs de son amie et sortie du vestiaire. Elle rencontra Shaolan qui l'attendait.

"Allons-y." Lui dit Shaolan en lui tendant la main.

OooOooO

A l'infirmerie.

"Tomoyo-chan !" cria Sakura en entrant dans l'infirmerie suivit de Shaolan.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo avait le pied bandé. "Tu m'as apporté mes affairs, merci beaucoup."

"Comment tu vas ?" Demanda Sakura en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas" la rassura-t-elle. "Je me suis juste foulé la cheville, mais je ne dois pas forcé sur mon pied pendant une semaine."

"J'étais si inquiète" Dit Sakura soulagée. Elle prit les mains de Tomoyo dans les siennes.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop Sakura-chan." Dit Tomoyo d'un air réjouie. "Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !" (^_^)

"Tomoyo-chan"

"Il nous reste encore un cours à suivre." Rappela Shaolan. "Tu comptes venir où tu rentres chez toi ?"

"L'infirmière a prévenu ma mère de l'incident" leur annonça-t-elle. "On ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher, je crois que je ne vais pas aller au prochain cours."

"Oui, c'est probablement mieux." admit Sakura.

(Sonnerie de reprise des cours)

"Sakura, on ferait mieux d'y aller, les cours reprennent." Indiqua Shaolan.

"D'accord !" Dit Sakura. "Je passerais chez toi après les cours."

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo lui fit un regard attentionné. "Merci."

Sakura lui sourit en retour.

"Je t'attendrais avec le nouveau costume que j'ai terminé hier." Termina-t-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles. "J'ai hâte de te voir l'essayer !"

"To-Tomoyo-chan..." Dit Sakura peu enthousiaste.

Sakura pensa que son amie ne changera jamais. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire résigné et la quitta avec Shaolan pour son prochain cours.

OooOooO

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé l'ancien chapitre.

J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait des mots dans mes précédents chapitres, je sais pas comment ça s'est produit et je m'en excuse. je corrigerais les précédents chapitres plus tard. Désolé pour l'attente aussi. Merci de lire cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous à plu ^^ .

A bientôt...

kiss kiss


	7. Chapter 6

**Card Dard Sakura**

Chapitre 6 : La présence

Les cours prirent fin et Sakura se prépara à rentrer chez elle.

"Dis Sakura " commença Shaolan. "Tu comptes allez voir Daidoji-san avant de rentrer ?"

"Oui" Elle acquiesça d'un air un peu inquiète.

"Je t'accompagne" Il tapota légèrement sa tête.

"Merci !" Dit-elle de manière soulagée.

"Tu sais, elle s'est juste foulé la cheville. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Tu verras elle ira mieux."

"Je sais, mais pourtant..."

"Ah Sakura-chan"

"Rika-chan ?"

"Tu comptes visiter Tomoyo-chan ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

"Oui"

"Je serais bien venu avec toi mais je dois aller à mon club." Elle avait une expression de regret sur le visage. "Dis-lui de prendre soin d'elle et que si elle a besoin de quoique se soit, elle n'hésite pas à le dire."

"C'est promis !" Sakura souria avec douceur. "Merci !"

OooOooO

Chez Tomoyo.

"Merci Sakura d'être passé, mais il ne fallait pas." Tomoyo lui prit une de ses mains et la serra. "Mais merci !" Elle souria joyeusement à Sakura qui lui rendit son sourire. "Merci à toi aussi Shaolan d'être passé."

"De rien. Tu viens en cours demain ?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois et la douleur n'est pas insupportable."

"Donc on se revoit demain en cours ?" Demanda Sakura soulagée.

"Oui"

"Tant mieux !" Soupira Sakura.

OooOooO

Sur le chemin de retour, après s'être séparé de Shaolan, Sakura sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle se retourna et regarda dans les alentours. Personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et la sensation se dissipa. Elle voulut courir vers l'endroit où elle s'était sentie observé mais abandonna.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci pour ta review Vampirewerewolf1 ! J'espère que la suite ne ta pas déçut.  
Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais jamais j'aurais envoyé la suite maintenant sinon.

Sur ce à la prochaine ^^  
Reviews please.

kiss kiss

Kalicia


End file.
